1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holsters for firearms, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved security holster having a plunger which is extendable through the trigger guard of the handgun for securing the handgun in the holster and magnetically retractable from the trigger guard to allow the handgun to be drawn from the holster.
2. Description of Related Art
Law enforcement officers must often apprehend suspects without their sidearm drawn. In these situations, officers are trained to guard their holstered gun from unauthorized access. Nevertheless, occurrences of apprehended suspects gaining access to an officer's gun and using it to injure or kill the officer or an innocent bystander are continually reported.
Various devices have been employed to secure the gun in the holster and prevent unauthorized access, such as cover flaps, restraining straps, spring mechanisms, and custom molded holsters. While these devices have generally been effective in detouring unauthorized access of officers' guns, skilled and experienced persons can quickly manipulate these devices and remove an officer's gun from his or her holster.
Therefore, an improved security holster is needed which allows an individual wearing the holster to quickly and easily draw the gun from the holster, while at the same time prevent unauthorized access to the gun. It is to such an improved security holster that the present invention is directed.